Sweeney Note
by LiKe a dRuG
Summary: Crossover between Death Note and Sweeney Todd. Mello moves back to London, and stops by his old hang out aka "shop" to find Near's turned it into a bakery... to make awful tasting treat. Mello figures he can help. yaoi smut graphic bloody violence MxM MxN
1. No Place Like London

**Title  
**Sweeney Note**  
Contents**  
Death Note  
**Narration  
**Ominscent  
**Beta**  
None**  
Summary  
**crossover between Death Note and Sweeney Todd.  
**Disclaimer**  
I do not own Death Note or Sweeney Todd, but i think you've figured as much.  
**Warning  
**Yaoi. Graphic bloody violance. Smut  
**Enjoy**

--

_"Where is he? Where is Kira?" Matt looked around, worried. He couldn't recconize anybody at the party, they were all in masks. They seemed to ignore him, almost like he was below them. Yes, he was invited to meet Kira. Here he would find out who Kira really was, bring the information back to Mello to be praised for his efforts. Not that Mello could love Matt anymore than he already did, but Matt would do anything if it meant Mello's happiness. He had been looking around the party for hours, no one knew where Kira was, as if they'd tell him. He begun to sip at the liquor avalible there out of stress. He thought how he should have worn a mask like these people all did. If Kira was here, he would have to need to hide his face. His googles were enough though, they hid his face well. He begun to doubt if Kira was even at the party. Of course Kira was, he watched Matt out of the corner of his eyes. He waited, waited until Matt was intoxicated enough to approach. He approached Matt at this chance, "Light Yagami.." He whispered in Matt's ear as two men grabbed his arms and held Matt strongly to the floor. Matt kicked and begun to panic, surely certain he was about to be killed. His wide eyes looked up at Kira, who begun to take off his pants. Matt screamed, knowing what was to happen. He looked around, screaming for help to those who just stood there and laughed at him. Kira lent over him, "You're beautiful.."_

-Years later-

Mello stared off into the distance, his almost expressionless face glaring into the harbour of London's shore. He hated this place the most of any place he'd ever been too. "There's no place like London... So selfish, so pittiful, so black, dark, spiteful, dull, so malicious!" He gripped his hands into fists. He exited the boat, walking down the streets of London, stopping outside his old shop. Memories ran through his head of his old profession, barbering. Thought about his life before he was locked away, about his life with Matt. Oh how he missed Matt, the only one he would truely love in his life time. Mello saw how the shop was turned into bakery. Maybe here he could buy some chocolate, and calm his nerves.

He walked into the shop, seeing dust covering everything. The bell rung gently as he entered the door, looking around almost disgusted at the scenery. No one seemed to be here except the one behind the desk. The one he's hated for years, the one who stole his dream of becoming L's successor, the one who couldn't capture Kira.. Near. The one formly known as the boy in white. He still wore white, but it was faded just like the rest of the town. Near was flattening something when he walked in, more than likely baking. This whole place looked like it would fall over soon if not fixed up. Mello approached the counter, laying his hand on the desktop. Near perked up, the once emotionless boy smiling widely.

"A customer!" His voice was enthusiatic, strange from when they were younger. "Come, sit! Sit! A cookie? A piece of cake? Anything you'd like sir?"

Mello looked strangly at Near, "...A bar of chocolate." He answered. Near nodded quickly and rushed over with a bar of chocolate. Mello looked at the chocolate oddly, almost scared to take a bite.

"Ah sir, do mind if the chocolate isn't good.." Near leaned on the table, his cheecks laying on his hands. "I try sir, but nobody seems to enjoy the goods I make. They come out hard, stale, crusty, gritty.. Flour's pretty hard to come by, sugar is beyond my payroll. Time's is hard. Very hard for lil' ol' me's shop. The only thing I care to advertise is my cake, but it's sogging over sir. My jam is not well, I stir it everyday and make it myself. I still don't seem to understand why people don't eat here... Ah I can hardly blame them, these are probably the worst sweets in london."

Mello rose an eyebrow at the chocolate, it wasn't even the color chocolate should be. It simply LOOKED greasy, never mind him having tasted it yet. Mello bit into the chocolate in polietness, why he cared about Near's hospitality was beyond him. Quickly he spit out the chocolate, making the worst face in the world at Near. "You ruined it! How could you ruin chocolate!?"

Near smiled. Smiled. Near hadn't smiled in years, didn't think he was able to since Mello left. Near smiled and placed a tot of ale in front of Mello, "Drink this. It might help with the taste in your mouth."'

Mello glared at Near, still upset that he had ruined chocolate. That... That was something you just **didn't** do. And to feed it to Mello was a crime. He took the tot and sipped from the rim, closing his eyes. At least the ale was better than the food. "If time's are so hard..." Mello looked to Near, smiling. "Rent out the top floor."

Near shook his head, "No sir, no. I'd never do such a thing." Mello looked at him strangely. "Why not?" Near stood, brushing off the dust from his shirt. "There was horrible dealings up there, there was. They say, and I vow being there to witness it, that there was a hitman and his pet... Pretty thing he was, the hitman's pet."

"A hitman?" Mello asked. "Aye sir.. A hitman. But he wasn't always a hitman, you see. He was once the second best of a prestigous academy for orphans. His whole life was deicated to becoming L's successor..." Near leaned in, still a few feet away. Mello looked down and away, facial expression filled with hurt. "He had his chance, his chance was right there, in front of his face... But jealousy took over sir.. He couldn't work along side the one who would treat him better than the one he chose.."

Mello grunted, "And how would you know?" Near closed his eyes slightly and knealt down beside Mello. "Because his pet he chose was not just his... He didn't wait for his hitman to come home, instead he would run off and try to help him... He only wanted to do good, but he was doing more trouble than good.. He got himself into a bit of trouble he did, and almost all the information he got he had a price to pay for it.."

Mello grit his teeth, "A price?" He asked. "Aye sir... He'd accompany other men on outtings.. Of course he didn't go so far my good sir.. But he was no saint.. One man, told him who kira was. Foolish lil pet he was, he believed the man. So he went to the address the man had written on the back of a paper napkin... He looked around, calling for kira. Foolish.. Poor thing.. His price for knowing who kira was, was-"

"Enough!" Mello stood up and screamed. "I wish not to know why he left me.." Near stood and took Mello's arm tenderly, "Come with me Mr. Kheel.. I have something for you.."

Near lead Mello up the stairs around the back way, to the room upstairs. Near knealt down on the floor, lifting up one of the panels, taking out a box. He blew the dust off the top, and opened it revealing the silver pistole. "I hid it when they came to take the rest of your belongings.. I could of sold it, but I didn't.." Mello picked up his gun, eyes wide. He smiled in amazement, remembering what it was like to hold his gun.

"My friend.." He stood, holding it sideways as he used to. He pointed it first at the skylight window on the roof, then to the floor. He pulled the gun in close to him and ran a finger or two over the barrel. Near watched as Mello struck every old pose, retaining from the old days before his leave. Near crawled a step towards Mello, "I'm your friend too, Mr. Kheel.." Mello smirked as his pistole sparkled in the twilight,

"AT LAST!" Mello announced. "My arm is complete!"

--

First fiction of Death Note (thats complete at least)

Like I do with my other fictions, first to reveiw gets their name put on the next chapter.

**5 reveiws for next chapter**


	2. The Contest

Thanks to Mod.or.rocker for first comment.

the .: will indicate the sex scence's begining and the :. will indicate its end. This is just for readers who don't feel comfortable reading it (although i warned you all it had smut). at the bottom i explain the important parts in the sex scence. I'd place it here, but it'd ruin it for readers who read the sex scence.

--

Mello look at Near, almost in a glare. "Leave me.." He whispered. He wanted to be alone with his pistole, shooting it's first fires in years alone. He wanted to be the only one to see his pistole fire who would remain alive. Yes, he was going back into business-no.. A new business. He'd train young men how to use a pistole, yes maybe people would love to know how to use one. He'd get a couple not so silver handguns, and let those be fired off. Only would he pull out his rightous pistole to shoot down the man asking for his help. Yes, the image of another's brains spit upon the floor made Mello smile sadistically. Still Near was in the room with him. Mello turned to face him, "What are you waiting for? Go on, get."

"Mr. Kheel... There's something I must tell you.." Mello swifted his hand, "No. I must be alone." Near looked to the floor, leaving the room. Near trutted down the stairs, talking to himself. "He'll hate me for this later.. But I tried to warn him-I tried to tell him... Oh but the bloody man won't listen." Near stopped, looking up almost in a confused expression. "Maybe he doesn't want to know? .. Does this mean.." Near smiled, "Of course! Of course it does! Oh Mr. Kheel, you should have just said something instead of avoiding the subject all together!" Near continued down the stairs, a smile glowing across his face.

Mello held his gun this way and that, laughing as he did. He had truely missed his pistole, why he ever left it behind was a mystery even to him. Aiming for the sunroof again, he fired his pistole for the first time in years. Mello smiled, "Your sound still rings of beauty in my ears, my friend.." At the end of his sentence a crow ploped onto the floor, a bullet wound through his chest. Mello smirked, "Oh and you've still kept your promise to hit a target everytime fired.. Oh my friend, my dear old friend.. You rest now, soon I will call upon you to receive our revenge." Mello tenderly put his pistole away in a drawer, looking up into a mirror in a glare. "Kira.. You will pay for what you did.. I can give anything now to find you.. You've taken the only thing I wouldn't give, and left me a broken man.. Your blood will spill on my floor, your brains will splatter on my window, and your last image will be of my face laughing at your pathetic being!!" Mello rushed to the window, pressing his hand on teh glass as he looked out. "And once I rid myself of revenge, what next? Should I continue my days, thinking of what I lost? Or shall I end my pathetic life? ... Will this let you win? If so, I will do no such thing! You will never win over me Kira!" Mello turned quickly away from the window, pulling his sleeve down to look at the bracelette he wore. "Matt... You will never be forgotten.. I'll revenge you Matt.." Mello kissed his bracelette and slowly left the room.

-That night-

Near continued making goods, trying to get his mind off Mello. It really wasn't working, so instead he decided to confront it. He walked upstairs to Mello's room and knocked gently. Mello answered to come inside, pointing the pistole at the door. Near walked in, uneffected by the gun pointing at his head. "Mr. Kheel..." "It's Mello." Near nodded. "Mello.. I have to tell you something.." Mello stood up and wrapped an arm around Near's waist. "You're always wanting to tell me something aren't you? Well tell me, I'm all ears." Near blushed as Mello bent his head down to kiss Near's neck. Under normal occasions Mello wouldn't even think about touching Near. And Near knew Mello's current state, smelling of liquor and such was a dead give away. But Near couldn't help himself from enjoying the contact Mello gave him. As his knees felt weaker, Mello's hold felt stronger. "I know where.. I know.. I.. M-more.." Mello picked up Near and brought him over to his bed. He placed Near on the bed, crawling ontop of him. Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck, craving for more of this beloved contact. He knew he had to tell Mello before Mello found out, but Mello was making it exceptionally hard.

.:Mello begun to grind his hips against Near's, making damn sure that Near was enjoying this as much as he was. Mello knew what he was doing, and wanted it to happen. It was all about control, control over Near's actions. If he could stop the unemotional (or once was) albino from his train of thought, then he could pretty much get Near to do anything. "Near.. Tell me what you want me to do.. I want to please my host." Mello whispered in Near's ear so softly it sent shivers down Near's spine. Near pressed his hips up against Mello's, almost begging for more friction. Mello was quick to remove Near's lower wear, wrapping his hand firmly around Near's length. Near bucked as Mello begun a slow rythem as he rubbed Near. Near gripped the bedsheets, "Mello..! ... I don't think we should be-" "Nonscence Near. You wanted this, didn't you? That's why you came into my room, right? So it's your fault it's happening. Take credit where credit is due." Near looked up at him hazily and nodded slowly. He bucked again and gripped the sheets tighter. Mello bent down, kissing Near's neck lightly. With his free hand he unbuttoned his pants, pulling himself out. "Can I ask my host to show some hospitality to his guest?" Mello smirked, taking his hand from Near's length. Near nodded gently, sitting up. Near bent over, kissing Mello's half erect almost wondering if he should continue. He did want this to happen, but he really needed to tell Mello the information he had. Mello tilted his head back taking a deep breath with a smile. Near looked up at Mello, _Maybe a little sex won't hurt.._ he thought to himself, taking Mello into his mouth. Mello moaned softly, slowly moving his hips. Near swirled his tongue around Mello's foreskin, closing his eyes. Near pulled away when he tasted Mello's precum running along his tongue. Near looked up at Mello, "Anything else I can do for you..?" Mello nodded, "Lay back and spread your legs." Near nodded and did as he was told. He layed back, proping himself upward on a pillow. Near braced himself for a painful penetration, but instead two of Mello's fingers were inserted into Near. Near pressed gently against him, moaning softly. Mello begun to stretch Near, watching his facial expression. After a few minutes Mello retreated his fingers, placing himself at Near's enterance. Near rebraced himself before Mello pushed in slowly. He watched Near's facial expressions as he begun a rythem. Mello smiled deviously, _I have complete and utter control over him.._ Near moaned loudly as Mello hit his prostate. Mello smirked and hit the sweet spot over and over and over. Soon Mello came deep inside Near causing Near to cum a few seconds after. Mello pulled out and put himself back in his pants, zipping up the front of them. :.

Near layed there trying to catch his breath. "So.. What was it you wanted to tell me?" Mello smirked, now half interested in what Near had to say. Near couldn't remember what happened before their expirence, and only shrugged. Mello rolled his eyes and helped Near get his pants and boxers back on. "Do you wish to sleep in my bed tonight Mr. River?" Near looked up at Mello and shook his head. "No, it's fine.. I'm sure you don't want to share a bed." Near shakily stood up, estacy still running through his body. Mello grabbed Near's hand and pulled him back on the bed, wrapping his arms around Near's waist. Near smiled gently, closing his eyes.

-the next morning-

In the morning, Mello woek to find no Near in his bed with him. This upset him a bit, feeling as though he had lost a bit of control over Near. He got up groggily and walked downstairs, "Near?" He called. Near was quickly in front of Mello with a chocolate bar (bought from a different shop) and a cup of coffee. Mello smiled and sat at a table, taking a sip from the mug. "Near, why weren't you in my bed this morning?" Mello looked at him sternly. Near rubbed his left elbow with his right arm, "I wanted to get you something to eat and drink when you woke up.." Mello rolled his eyes at Near's kindness, and surmised this could be control of some sort. "Next time, do not move until I tell you to move." Near nodded and sat down across from Mello. "Mello.. I got something in the mail addressed to you this morning... And to baffle me, they wrote your real name..."

Mello glared and slammed his mug on the table, "What!?" Near handed Mello an envelope addressed to Miheal Kheel. Mello tore open the envelope and quickly read the sentence. 'so you're back.'. "Who gave this to you!?" Near looked down, "No one handed it to me Mello... It was in the mailbox. anyone could have put it there.." Near had a good idea of who it was that put the envelope in the mailbox. Mello crumpled the letter and threw it on the floor. Near sighed and picked it up as Mello went on about the possibilities, starting with Near and ending with Matt. "Matt..." Mello stared expressionless straight ahead of him. Near bit his lower lip. "Mello... I really should tell you.." Mello seemed out of reality, not really paying attention to Near's words. Near knew this and could only sit across from him, keeping his eyes down. "Mello, I-" "I will get my revenge." Mello stormed upstairs, quickly making a sign of his new business. The poster read:

Mello's shoot 'em up

Two eighty one fleet street, second floor

right above Near's stupid bakery

Mello quickly taped this poster to the front window of Near's bakery, right over Near's poster. Near walked out, sadly still looking at the ground. "Shall we go for a walk to clear our heads?" Near suggested. Mello nodded emotionlessly, zipping up his sweater. The two walked to the middle of town where some demenstration of a magic bullet was takeing place. A boy in a white long sleeve shirt and messy black hair came out on stage, banging a drum. The boy begun to sing about this amazing bullet. He threw a few shells out into the audience. Mello caught a shell, looking at it. Quickly he tosses it, rolling his eyes. "It's frikkin copper." Mello scoffed. Near giggled, nodding. The boy begun to get nervous, he didn't want to draw attention to the unhappy audience member. Soon a man with blackish hair came out from behind the curtain. "I am Matsuda, who says my bullet is copper?" He growled. Mello was quick to raise his hand, "Sir, your bullet is nothing but a concoction of copper and zinc. nothing more. Why, i bet it has no wind resistance. I could shoot a target dead center farther than anything your puny copper bullet can shoot." Mello smirked as the man begun to sweat. "You see this pistole?" Mello held up his prized handgun. "I hold them against 10 pounds." Matsuda smiled and nodded, "Okay, I accept your challenge."

Mello looked out into the crowd, seeing miss Misa Amane. He glared, "Will Misa Amane be the judge?" he asked. Misa smiled deviously. "Gladly, I'll do anything to service a fan."

The image of Misa took him back.. Mello knew exactly who Kira was, and he knew who Kira's assistant was. The only problem with this, was proving that they were Kira. That silly little fake warning on the back, how could he tell them it was merely something someone made up? thirteen days.. pah, if this was true then Kira would have been dead once they gave him the death note all those years ago.

Mello prepared his gun, with bullets Near had bought him. They weren't anything good, but they were enough to prove himself. Matsuda pointed his gun as Misa announced, "The closest one to the middle of the target, wins!" Two men set up bullseyes for them, Matsuda stepped up to the front. "I will take the honor to be the first to fire my arm." Mello only spun his barrel, not really careing about Matsuda's talk. Matsuda fired off his whole load, hitting the ring next to the center. He smiled as the crowd cheered for him, knowing that from fifty feet away this was a big accomplishment. Mello stood, shut the crowd up with a flick of his hand, and fired off one bullet. Dead center hit. Misa's eyes widened as she looked up at Mello, "The winner!" Mello jumped off the stage and walked over to Near. A man approached him, asking where he learned to fire like he did. Near spoke for him, saying about his shoot 'em up range above his bakery. Mello took no haste, he made his way quickly over to Misa.

"I thank you for your service." He spoke quickly. "Always glad to serve my fans." Misa winked. "You said you had a firing range?" Mello nodded, "Yes I do. Without a penny's charge I'll teach you before the week ends." Misa nodded and turned away.

Mello walked back to the firing range with Near, pacing back and fourth. Near sat with his chin in his hand as he watched Mello pace. "Now what are you all in a fuss over?" Near asked. "She said she'd be here by the end of the week!" Near smirked, "It's only Tuesday. Easy now, hush love.. Part of the fun is to wait, don't you know that?" Mello glared at Near and pointed his pistole to Near's head. Near took no effect on this and just shrugged looking off to the side. "I've been thinking flowers... pretty daises.. to brighten up the room." Mello rose an eyebrow, "Flowers?" Near shrugged again. "Maybe I could put up my puzzles.. Glue them to a piece of cardboard and put them on the wall... This room has so much gloom in it." Mello rolled his eyes, "You've gone soft on me." He trudged to the window to see Matsuda and the black haired boy walking to the shop.

Near walked over, "Now what do you think they want from here?" He smiled. Mello turned to Near, "Out!" Near rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "Make sure the boy stays downstairs." Mello ordered. Near walked down the steps, and looked at the poor boy. "If you're looking for Mello, He's upstairs.. Oh poor thing, you look so scrawny.. How's about a nice moist cake?" The boy's eyes widened, "Cake!?" Matsuda nodded, "Yea yea what ever you want..." Near took the boy inside, "And what's you're name?" The boy sat down and looked up at Near, "Gabby.." Near half smiled, "You look like someone I used to know... Someone I used to look up to actually.." Gabby bit right into the cake the first chance he got. "Did you know an L?" Near asked. Gabby nodded slightly, "Lawliet was my Father.. didn't see him often, he left my mom to go work on some stupid kira case when I was really little." Near nodded, half interested. "How did you end up with such a stupid man?" He was reffering to Matsuda. "He got me from the workhouse. When mom was killed by Kira I was put there. I was never smart enough for Wammy's house."

Meanwhile upstairs, Matsuda knocked on Mello's door. "Come in." Matsuda nodded and opened the door, "G'morning Mr. Mello." Mello looked over to Matsuda. "Let's cut to the chase," Matsuda begun to take off his jacket. "When I was working on the Kira case with Light, we had to give you our notebook. I've come back for it." Mello's eyes widned in a glare, nearly on fire. Was this ploke serious? Did he actually know him from the past? "But, if you 'dont have it'," Matsuda smiled deviously. "Then I guess I can stay here, help you with your firing range, split the earnings down the middle. What can you say to THAT, Mr. Mihael Kheel?"

--

-for those who didnt read the sex scence-

Mello had screwed Near for one reason only, control. He figured if he could get Near to perform with him then he could get Near to do just about anything. During foreplay Near wonders if he should stop and tell Mello the information he has, but sees Mello smiling and decides against telling him, at least for now.

I know some people aren't liking the fact that I'm doing the "this many reveiws" thing. But it's really dissapointing when you write a story nobody wants to read. Specially when you work so hard on it.

note to julih: Como foi isso para um segundo capítulo? lol

**four more reveiws for second chapter**


	3. Takada is alive

psychmaster got first review :3 thankies

Okay... so I was rereading the fiction and in chapter one it says Mello used to be a barber... this is not true, i need to go back and fix that. It should say hitman.

This chapter gets graphic, so i wouldn't reccoment reading it if you're squimish. although i already put in a warning that it had graphic bloody violance.

--

"NO!" Mello screamed. He bashed his gun over Matsuda's head as he swung around. He sat there watching as Matsuda fell over on the floor, the red seaping from his head. Mello walked over, and beat him over the head with the butt of his gun, eyes filled with hidious rage. What was once a semi clean attack was now full of bruises and cuts and bashes. Matsuda's blood begun to splatter all over Mello's face, which held such malicious and evil in it's grin it would certainly kill a puppy. He calmed himself down, looking at the bloody mess around him, "What a mess."

Downstairs Near and Gabby could hear Mello upstairs. "What was that?" Gabby asked. Near shrugged, cleaning the counter quickly. "Mr. Kheel must be teaching Mr. Matsuda something.." Gabby nodded and looked at the clock on the wall and jumped from his seat, "Goodness gracious! Mr. Matsuda has to be at his shop for costume setter's meeting! If he's late he'll blame me!!" Gabby rushed out the door, dispite Near's call for him to wait. He ran up the stairs as fast as his childish legs could take him, opening the door before knocking. "Mr. Matsuda!" Gabby looked around the clean room, watching Mello reloading his silver pistole. "Mr. Matsuda had to leave to attend an urgent call." Mello answered, closing the barrel. Gabby backed up and sat on a chest, "Then I should wait here for him.." Mello shot a glance over to the boy noticing that Matsuda's hand was not fully in the chest, twitching. Mello smiled at the boy, "So, Near gave you a sweetie did he?" Gabby nodded, "Yes.. He's a real man." Mello nodded, holding back a laugh at the thought. _If only the boy knew.._ "With a growing boy, I'm sure there's always room for more." Gabby looked out the window with his nod, "Yes sir. But I should stay here for Mr. Matsuda. I was lucky to get the cake I got." Mello was begining to get irritated, the boy was sure to find out if he was to glance to the other side. He'd see Matsuda's hand, Mello would be exposed, and what then? Prison again? No, never.. "Well then, how about something to wash it down? Tell you what. Tell Near that I said to give you a big tot of gin." Gabby's eyes widened, "Yes sir!" and with that he ran downstairs. Mello sighed in relife and opened his chest. Matsuda sat up, hazey from the attack. Mello sat next to him, twirling his gun. "Mr. Matsuda, I'm sure you'll be going to hell for ever working on the task force with Kira... So do me a favor." Mello placed the gun to Matsuda's temple, his face getting close to Matsuda's. Matsuda looked over to Mello, horror in his eyes. "Tell Satan I'm coming for him!" Mello screamed as he fired his gun, the blood once again hitting his face and upper torso. The walls were repainted by the chest a shade of red too dark for the earth. The whole back of Matsuda's head exploded over the floor, his brain pieces scattered on the floor.

Near noticed the gunshot and bit his lower lip. "I should check up on Mr. Kheel.." Near picked up the bottle of gin, "Leave the bottle.." Gabby asked. Near nodded and placed the bottle back on the table. Near hurried upstairs, "Is everything alright? I heard you fire your gun..." Near looked around the room to see it was cleaner than when he was last here. "Where's Matsuda?" Mello motioned over to the chest. Near rose an eyebrow and opened the chest and saw the remains of Matsuda after Mello has his way with him. Near gasped and looked to Mello. "Are you barking mad!?" He whispered. "Killing a man that done you no harm!?" Mello shook his head, "He remembered me from the old days.. Tried to blackmail me for half me earnings." Near sighed in relife, "Oh then that's different.." Near looked into the chest, "Ah.. what a mess... Oh well," Near reached into Matsuda's pocket and pulled out the wallet he had on him. "Let's not let it go to waste."

Near took Mello's hand and lead him downstairs, sitting him at a table getting him the bottle of gin. Gabby was laying on the floor, passed out drunk. "Now, what do you suppose we do about the body?" Near asked. Mello stared off into space almost in a glare, sipping the gin. "Tonight, when it's dark enough, we'll take him to a place only you and me know of and bury him there.." Near nodded, looking to the floor. "Seems a down right shame... What's his face had... has... Well never mind. I mean what am I but just a baker.. a sweets baker at that...What could I do with all that succulent material?" Near smiled seductivly at Mello, hoping he'd get the hint... in which he didn't. Mello just stared into a soft state of mental angst. Near rolled his eyes, "I always had this dream Mr. Kheel... This dream of my bakery making the front page news.. But my pies, my cakes, their never good enough Mr. Kheel... I wonder, if Mr. Matsuda knows of anything that can make them better?" Mello rose an eyebrow looking over at Near. "Are you implying..." Near nodded, a smirk layed across his lips. "How appropriate!" Mello jumped to his feet and took Near into his arms, dipping him slowly. "What would you use him for though?" Mello questioned. "A variety of things.. I can boil his blood with strawberries, and drizzle it over cake.. I'll start a new line of meat pies.." Near was joyous Mello had approved.

That night the two lay in Mello's bed, staring out the sunroof. Mello proped himself up on his elbow, "So.. You know what's happened to me after I left the orphanage.. What about you?" Near turned his head, his eyes losing themselves in thought. "No..." Near shook his head, but Mello protested. "C'mon, what's the old number done?" Near shook his head again, "No..." Mello pushed even further, "Afraid to tell me of your secrets? I've exposed you to mine. What could be worse?" Near shot up out of bed, tears in his eyes as he glared at Mello. "NO!" Mello blinked, watching as Near turned slowly away from him. "...I couldn't catch him in time... I fell in love.." Mello lidded his eyes halfway, looking down. "Who was he?" Near folded his arms and hunched his shoulders. "He was you..." Mello's heart dropped. Yes, he didn't care for Near like Near cared for him, but Mello was also a very emotional being. "But then you ran off with Matt... And I was left behind.. Alone... Then that's when _he_ showed up.. He told me he could give me the world.. Told me how beautiful I was, told me how no one was going to ever break my poor heart again..." Near closed his eyes, tears gathering. "But it did... I.. I went to your trial, I wanted to testify but he wouldn't let me... Instead.." The tears started to fall as Near pressed himself against a wall. "...I still have the scars.." Mello stood up and placed a hand on Near's shoulder, "Shh.. You don't have to explain it any further than you have.." Near threw himself into Mello's arms, tears soaking his night shirt.

The morning came sooner than expected. Gabby was up and cleaning before either Mello or Near thought about rolling out of bed. Near smiled sweetly at the boy, "When did you wake up?" Near joked, getting breakfest ready. Mello hobbled into a seat, yawning in a grimmace. Gabby almost bounced as he sat down at the table across from Mello. Mello rose an eyebrow, "How can you eat his cooking?" Gabby shrugged, laughing. "I think Mr. Near's cooking is the greatest I've tasted yet." _you must not have tasted many things beyond pig shit._ Mello smirked at his own thought. "It's not MR Near... It's MS Near... MRS Near..." Gabby blinked at Mello's words. "But... Mr. Near is definatly a male..." Mello shook his head, "Nope. Just very small boobs." Mello sipped at the coffee Near placed in front of him. "Okay... Then I think Mrs. Near's cooking is the best I've tasted yet." Near chuckled, rolling his eyes. "That's enough of the foolishness Mr. Kheel... What do I have to do to prove to you my masculinity?" Mello almost choked from laughing so hard.

Meanwhile, down the streets of London, Light Yagami and Misa Amane hold a court. Light sat in the judge's chair, glaring down at the bench. "You have been here many a times before... I sentence you to be hung by the neck until you are dead." He banged the case close, Mogi in the bench starting to cry. Misa walked dantily out of the court with her cane trailing beside her. She met Light outside, still walking so gracefully. "What a marvelous court my lord." Misa cheered. Light smirked, "Was he guilty?" Misa shrugged, "Well if he wasn't he must have done something to deserve it." Light nodded, "What man hasn't?" Misa blinked, not quiet understanding. She shook her head, shrugging off the subject. "I have good news for you my friend." Light begun to announce. "I have decided to marry my sweet ward." Misa's face glowed, "Oh happy days indeed my lord!" Light stopped, looked in a window at his reflection. "The only thing.. When I offered myself to her, she showed a kind of reluctence..." Misa smirked, knowing that Takada would never love Light like Misa did. "Excuse me my god, may i address my lord? Permission my god, to speak?" Light rose an eyebrow and looked to Misa, nodding. "You're looking far from your best my god, there's powder up on your chest my lord, and slober up on your cheek..." Light flicked off the dribble on his lips, looking in a nearby window. "And Ladies, my god, are weak." Misa smiled deviously, almost as if she herself knew from first hand. Light nodded, "Perhaps I do need a bit of a touching up... But she tells me, that I have nothing to offer her... Do I not bring justice to the world as it is?" Misa nodded in agreeance, "You do.. You write your names in your notebook... Maybe you need to impress her?" Light blinked, "What more could I do to impress a lady?" Misa looked off towards fleet street. "There's a infamous slinger that gives lessons... He offered me a free lesson, perhaps you'd like to take it instead?" Misa knew she had no business with guns. She was all set with writting. Light nodded, "Perhaps it'll give me a more rounded edge.." Light started off for the shoot em up.

Mello looked out the window to see Light heading this way. His eyes widened, "Near. It's time." He ran upstairs, Near knowing exactly what was to happen. Mello prepared his pistole, "Now my friend.. You will serve your purpose.." Light walked in, staring at Mello. "I heard you were the best.." Mello nodded, "Yes sir.. and what may I interest in you today?" Light poke quickly, looking around the room. "I need to learn something to impress a woman... before i ask her to marry me." Mello rose an eyebrow, "And who would this be?" He loaded his pistole as if to get ready to start a lesson. "My ward... Takada."

Mello froze. _Takada... you're still alive.._

--

Alright i know, cliff hanger (kinda) but this is really where i wanted ot leave off


End file.
